


Unexpected Sense of Loss

by luvsanime02



Series: FMA Prompts [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Prompt Fic, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the collection of prompt fics for FMA. Alphonse never thought he'd be stuck waiting for Ed again. It hasn't gotten any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Sense of Loss

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Fullmetal Alchemist. That honor belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

 **AN:** This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

########

 **Unexpected Sense of Loss** by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: 4. 2 and 8 are both bored in the ER (Alphonse Elric and Izumi Curtis).

“Are you s _ure_ I can’t visit my brother yet?” Al asks, Izumi looming behind him.

########

Alphonse Elric had been politely waiting for over three hours now. He’d been attempting to keep himself occupied during that time, but the magazines spread out across the tables were embarrassingly old and the crying boy had finally fallen asleep on his mother’s lap. Al was now officially bored.

And trying his best not to think too much about how his brother had just collapsed earlier, one minute walking down the stairs and then the next just unconscious. Al had barely managed to run up the stairs fast enough to catch him before he bashed his head against the railing.

He shifted a little now in the uncomfortable seat and looked beside him at his teacher, wondering how she could act so calm. She had one of those dismal-looking magazines in front of her face and had been sitting quietly beside Al ever since she’d driven them to the hospital.

When she suddenly threw the magazine down and stood up, he almost fell out of his chair in surprise. Al quickly leapt up, however, when she said, “Let’s go see what’s taking them so damn long,” and followed her to the reception desk.

He saw the woman behind the counter look up in disinterest, which then quickly morphed into mild alarm. Al almost felt sorry for her. “Are you s _ure_ I can’t visit my brother yet?” he asked, Izumi Curtis looming menacingly behind him.

The woman backed her head away in fear, even though she was already protected from them by the thick glass partition. “Ah, what was your brother’s name?”

Finally, Al was getting somewhere, he hoped. “Edward Elric,” he informed the woman politely. “He was brought in unconscious over three hours ago,” he added, not so patiently.

The woman typed the info into her computer, then looked up. Al already knew that he wasn’t going to like what she said. “I’m sorry, but your brother’s still being looked at by the attending physician.”

Almost, almost Al demanded that she tell him what room his brother was in. Instead, he balled up his hands into fists and tamped down on a new surge of frustration and worry. It wasn’t her fault that Ed was in the hospital.

He distantly heard his teacher thank the woman for her time, but Al had already turned away to walk back across the room and sit down again. He sat there and looked down at his hands. They were normal, flesh and blood, and in that moment he hated them. If Al was still a giant suit of armor, there was no way that woman would have stopped him from simply walking upstairs and finding his brother. He wouldn’t have had to wait for his teacher to grow impatient in order to look sufficiently intimidating either.

…If Al hadn’t wanted this human body back so much then Ed wouldn’t have gone back through the Gate _again_ in order to retrieve it.

That was what was bothering Al, he knew. What if whatever was wrong with Ed was something the Gate did to him while they were there? What if this was his, Al’s, fault?

A hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked over into his teacher’s all-too-knowing eyes. “Everything will be fine, Alphonse.”

He nodded, but didn’t know if he really believed her. If Ed wasn’t okay, then would anything ever be fine again? _It’s funny,_ he thought darkly, _the things you miss._

Al leaned his head back against the wall, and he waited.


End file.
